Who is she really?
by Lady Dark Demoness
Summary: The final battle had been completed and now sesshomaru is at Ouran? Is naraku really dead or was a trick to final get to Shikon no Tama? Who is Haruhi really? Character death in end!


Authors Note: Hey my friendly readers, so this is the new story I have been thinking of lately. Hope you guys enjoy!

P.S. Ok so this is mostly going to be in Haruhi POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran Host club

~~oOo~~ Haruhi POV

Hello my name is Kagura. But most know me as Haruhi Fujioka. I have been sent to the future (from Naraku request) after Naraku (thought to be dead) went into hiding. I have changed my appearance to look like an average high school girl even though I am hundreds of years old. The host club is where I spend most of my time with and that I care deeply for. I know once the time comes I will have to give them up and return to my master's side. My master has been hiding in the changed form of another student here that visits randomly at times. My "father" is quite scared of him, if only he knew that we were both the cause of a massacre of tons of people in the past then he would be scared! I knew as the minutes passed that _he_ would pass through time and appear in front of us….speak of the devil….

A bright blinding light cause the hosts to turn away and shield their eyes. A **PLOP** was heard and a clink of metal as a handsome man gracefully landed in the center of six bewildered host. The man in question only raised an eyebrow still concealing his emotions to everyone around him… _he still looks the same all those years ago_ I thought my eyes roaming appreciably over his hard toned chest and masculine face and to his silky white hair. _Sesshomaru…_

The first one was the shadow king as he pushed up his glasses and greeted the man with respect seeing he was an aristocrat by the way he looked.

"Hello Welcome to Ouran High school" He looked at the strange man's clothing and then added quickly "the year of 2007 " Sesshomru eyes widened slightly before going cold again.

"Hn" Sesshomaru said tilting his head in a silent greeting.

"My name is Kyoya Ootori, the blonde is Tamaki Suoh, The twins are Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin, the last three are Haruhi Fujioka, Takashi Morinozuka, and Mitsukuni Haninozuka or "honey". Kyoya said gesturing to each member who nicely bowed there head to the man in white.

"This one name is Sesshomaru, Lord of the western Lands and a daiyouki dog demon." As he said the last lines all eyes bugged out of there head except for mine I stayed calm and cool. I could see the amusement in his eyes at the host club, his eyes landed on me as I just stared at him with a blank expression. The whole club turns to me and looked concerned as I had a shown do glaring contest with the demon.

"So Lord Sesshomaru how did you get here?" Kyoya asked pulling out his black note book and opening to a new paper.

"This Sesshomaru had just finished defeating an enemy of his when his mate disappeared. I had gone searching for my missing mate when this Sesshomaru was transported here." He finished, after he said mate my gaze become hard…_ Why not me I am powerful! I am beautiful I am a good mate! _The host stared at me and some flinched back as my gaze became hard. Sesshomaru looked me over and narrowed his eyes hatefully. _I'm sure I had my scent and façade in place… does he recognize me? _I though warily starting to back up a bit. If he attacked I would be ready, my hand reached behind me and landed on a hidden fan. His eyes widened and his hand imedatily went to his sword._ SHIT! He saw me…Naraku will not be pleased…._ Thought tensing my body reading for the fight that was brewing.

"_Kagura" _he spat taking his evil sword out and pointing it at me_._ "This is not possible you died this Sesshomaru saw you die!" he yelled his golden eyes had red slowly creeping into them. I thought about dropping my façade and facing him but I knew Naraku would be here any second…

"Kukuku Lord Sesshomaru longer time no see ne?" he said stepping out of the shadows, I saw the host gasp there stood Nekozawa hood still firmly put in place. We walked out of the shadows and Tamaki cried out.

"Nekozawa! W-w-what are you doing here?" He said hiding behind the ever so silent Mori. "Ah Tamaki let me introduce myself properly; I am Naraku half-demon spider youki." He turned to me now "Now Haruhi why don't you drop the innocent act as well." They all gasped (except for sesshy!) and stared at me

"Haruhi?" the twins asked. I sighed and my hand pulled out my fan. I then slashed the air around me causing me to transform. I now wore a kimono and had sleek raven hair and blood red eyes. I jumped back to my master and said.

"And I am Kagura full wind demoness." Next thing I knew Naraku had transformed into his evil yet handsome self. Blood red eyes and long midnight hair flowed down his back. He was still dressed in the clothes he wore at the last battle.  
"Now Sesshomaru shall we start this cause only then will you have your mate back." We charged at each other.

Ending note: Ok guys this is it please review and favorite and this all can be yours for only three payment of $59.99…..Just kidding. I don't gain profit from any of this so bye bye.


End file.
